Bystander
by Kurochiao
Summary: "Karena penonton melihat lebih banyak daripada pemain," / Sebuah one-shot tentang perasaan Katou Hazuki dan hubungan antara Tsukamoto Shuuichi dan Oumae Kumiko dari sudut pandang seorang Katou Hazuki.


"...ki- _chan_! Ha..ki- _chan_! HAZUKI- _CHAN_!"

"GYAAH!"

 **/Bruk!/**

"Aduh,... _Itai_..." aku memegang bagian belakang kepalaku yang sepertinya terbentur pinggiran meja saat jatuh tadi.

" _Mou_ , Hazuki- _chan_ terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini~ _desu_ ," ucapan Midori itu sedikit membuatku terkejut. Sebegitu kentaranya, 'kah?

" _Ii yo, ii yo_ , tenang saja. aku baik-baik saja," balasku, Midori menatapku curiga.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dan mencoba untuk tertawa riang. Midori menghela napas.

"Ya sudah. Ah, Kumiko- _chan_ bilang dia akan menyusul nanti, jadi kita berangkat berdua saja, ayo!" ajak Midori, aku tersenyum dan mengambil kotak bekalku yang ada di bawah meja.

* * *

" **Bystander"**

 **Disclaimer: Kalo saia yang punya H!E engga mungkin saia bikin FANfiction, =A=**

 **Hibike! Euphonium Novel by Ayano Takeda**

 **Hibike! Euphonium Anime by KyoAni dkk.**

 **Summary:**

"Karena penonton melihat lebih banyak daripada pemain," / Sebuah _one-shot_ tentang perasaan Katou Hazuki dan hubungan antara Tsukamoto Shuuichi dan Oumae Kumiko dari sudut pandang seorang Katou Hazuki.

 **Warning:**

 **Standart warning applied**

* * *

Sudah banyak bulan berlalu sejak aku masuk Kitauji, banyak kejadian juga yang sudah kulalui. Sekarang, tidak terasa kami semua sudah kelas dua dan karena pengacakan kelas, Kumiko, aku, dan Midori jadi tidak sekelas lagi.

Aku dan Midori satu kelas di kelas 2-3, sedangkan Kumiko menjadi kelas 2-1 bersama Kousaka- _san_ dan... Tsukamoto- _kun_.

Haah, walaupun aku bilang akan membantu Kumiko saat dia sudah menyadari perasaannya... tetap saja ada yang mengganjal saat aku kembali memikirkan perasaanku sendiri terhadap Tsukamoto- _kun_. Aku benar-benar wanita yang buruk...

"Kumiko!"

Huh? Suara Tsukamoto- _kun_...?

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sosok tinggi yang sedang berlari kecil mengejar Kumiko yang berada agak di depannya.

Eh, aku sudah di lorong ya? Kapan aku sampai di sini? Kemana Midori?

Haih, aku benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau...

Padahal juga sudah hampir setahun berlalu, tapi melihat Tsukamoto- _kun_ terus mendekati Kumiko dan melihat aura di sekitar mereka membuatku iri...

"Hazuki- _chaaaan_ ~!" Midori berteriak dari ujung koridor sambil melambaikan tangannnya.

"Iya, aku ke sana!" balasku, aku kemudian segera berlari menyusul Midori. Mencoba menyampingkan perasaan aneh di dadaku.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"KENCAN!?" teriakku dan Midori bersamaan, Kumiko langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"K-kalian tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu... kami juga cuma jalan-jalan bersama bu-bukan kencan," alasan Kumiko itu membuatku tergelak.

"Kumiko... kau itu _tsundere_ ya?" gurauku, muka Kumiko langsung memerah. Dia kemudian bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil menggumamkan entah mantra apa.

Midori tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kumiko, "Kumiko- _chan_ , tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu, kami sudah tahu kok."

Ucapan bernada serius Midori itu membuat wajah Kumiko makin merah. Aku tertawa keras. "Midori benar, jangan lupa pakai baju yang manis biar Tsukamoto- _kun_ makin cinta sama kamu,"

"Benar~ _desu_ ," ucap Midori setuju.

"K-kalian ini, sebenarnya memihak siapa?" Kumiko melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada kami, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil dengan wajah aneh yang dia buat sekarang, rasanya malah bikin pengen tertawa bukan takut.

"Kami 'kan ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabat kami~ _desu_ ," ungkap Midori lagi, Kumiko terdiam.

"Midori benar, pergilah. Nikmati kencanmu," godaku, muka Kumiko kembali memerah. Namun dia tidak membalas dan hanya mengangguk.

Aku tertawa dan kembali memakan bekalku. Tsukamoto- _kun_ sudah mulai mengambil langkah tegas ya? Kumiko juga sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya, kalau semuanya lancar mungkin besok mereka sudah jadian.

Jadian yah...?

Jadian...

 **/Ding... dong... ding... dong.../**

"Uwah, gawat! _Minna_ , aku ke kelas duluan ya! Gawat kalau sampai aku terlambat masuk kelas Michie- _sensei_! _Jaa_..." setelah itu, Kumiko langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"Hazuki- _chan_ ," panggil Midori pelan. Dia mencengkram kedua bahuku dan memutar badanku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

" _Gomen_ , seharusnya aku bahagia ya? Akhirnya Kumiko menyadari perasaannya dan mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang lancar," ucapku pelan, suaraku agak bergetar karena aku berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang rasanya ingin menerobos keluar.

" _Daijoubu~desu_ , pasti berat merelakan orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain," ucap Midori menenangkan, dia memelukku dan menepuk punggungku untuk menenangkan.

"Uhm, _gomen_ , rasanya aku selalu merepotkanmu Midori," ucapku, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mataku.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat~ _desu_ ," balasnya, kami kemudian segera membereskan kotak bekal kami dan berlari ke kelas. Aku beruntung saat ini guru yang mengajarku bukanlah guru _killer_ macam Michie- _sensei_.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

Aku berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, rasanya tidak tenang setelah mendengar langsung dari Kumiko kalau dia dan Tsukamoto- _kun_ akan pergi kencan. Apa aku benar-benar masih menyukai Tsukamoto- _kun_ ya?

Padahal aku sudah ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu...

" _Daijoubu~desu, pasti berat merelakan orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain,"_

Ucapan Midori itu terus terngiang di benakku... berat ya?

"Aku benar-benar wanita dengan sifat yang buruk, aku tersenyum dan berlagak mendukung tapi nyatanya aku iri kepada Kumiko," gumamku.

Kenapa harus Kumiko? Dia bertalenta, perhatian, walaupun sikapnya cukup buruk karena dia asal ceplas-ceplos, tapi Kumiko adalah salah satu dari sekian orang berbakat yang memiliki segalanya. Lalu kenapa juga dia harus merebut Tsukamoto- _kun_?

.

.

.

.

Ah, salah... Kumiko bukan merebut, aku saja yang seenaknya berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Akulah yang menjadi penghalang Kumiko bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan dari awal juga Tsukamoto- _kun_ sudah mempunyai perasaan spesial untuk Kumiko.

Akulah yang membuanya enggan untuk mengakuinya... semuanya salahku...

"Aku yang salah," gumamku, aku kemudian mengambil gulingku dan berbicara seolah aku sedang curhat dengan orang lain.

"Karena penonton melihat lebih banyak daripada pemain... 'kah? Ya, sekarang aku mengerti. Tapi sakitnya sungguh terasa saat menjadi penonton orang yang kita cintai berusaha mewujudkan cintanya..." ucapku saat aku mengingat potogan adegan yang kubaca di _manga_. Aku kemudian memeluk gulingku erat agar bisa meredam suara tangisan dan teriakanku.

Aku harus kembali normal besok, kembali menjadi Hazuki riang yang tanpa beban masalah. Aku harus melupakan semua perasaanku terhadap Tsukamoto- _kun_ dan perasaan iriku pada Kumiko. Aku harus bisa melupakan semuanya...

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada guling dan menatap nakas di samping tempat tidurku, di atas nakas itu ada sebuah jepit yang kugunakan saat Festival Agata tahun lalu. Kenapa aku masih menyimpannya ya? Hah, apa aku masih berharap akan mengenakannya lagi?

Aku kembali menertawakan diriku sendiri, aku segera bangkit dan mengambil jepitan tersebut.

"Ibu! Apa ibu sedang membakar sampah?" tanyaku setengah berteriak karena ibuku sedang mengumpulkan sampah lain dari dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Iya, ibu sedang membakar sampah di halaman belakang," balas beliau dari dalam kamar. Mendengar itu, aku segera menuruni tangga dan menemukan gunungan kecil sampah-sampah yang sedang terlalap api.

Aku kembali menatap jepitan di tangan kananku sejenak...

Dengan terbakarnya jepitan ini, aku akan melupakan semua perasaanku kepada Tsukamoto Shuuichi dan melupakan rasa iriku kepada Oumae Kumiko. Aku akan kembali menjadi Kotou Hazuki yang riang seperti biasanya dan aku tidak akan menangis lagi di pelukan Kawashima Sapphire karena cintaku ditolak.

Aku kemudian melemparkan jepitan itu ke dalam api dan membiarkannya terbakar. Dengan begini, mulai besok aku akan kembali menjadi Hazuki yang seperti biasanya, yang tidak punya perasaan suka ataupun rasa iri, yang akan mendukung kebahagiaan temannya 100%.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

" _Mattaku_ , aku tidak menyangka besok sudah tanggal lima saja..." ungkap Natsuki- _senpai_ , dia kemudian meringkuk di atas _euph_ -nya yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja.

"Tanggal lima? Memangnya kenapa Natsuki?" tanya Riko- _senpai_ , Natsuki- _senpai_ menggulir kepalanya untuk menatap Riko- _senpai_.

"Rapat ketua seksi," balas Natsuki- _senpai_ malas, Riko- _senpai_ membuat gestur kaget.

"Kupikir kau begini karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu ke Festival Agata besok," ucap Riko- _senpai_ , Natsuki- _senpai_ menatap Riko- _senpai_ tajam, membuat Riko- _senpai_ gugup karena takut.

"Aku tidak mungkin bingung memikirkan festival macam itu, yang kupikirkan adalah kenapa harus ada rapat ketua seksi saat setelahnya ada festival. Bikin runtuh suasana festival saja, lagian kenapa juga aku yang dijadikan ketua seksi? Bukannya Goto atau Riko lebih pantas-blablablabla,"

Natsuki- _senpai_ terus mengeluh dan berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, Riko- _senpai_ pun menghela napas pasrah. "Diamkan dia, dia mungkin hanya sedang _badmood_ ," ucap Riko- _senpai_.

Para murid kelas satu yang tadinya sedikit takut dengan gumaman yang lebih mirip mantra pembunuhan itu pun akhirnya menghela napas lega. Aku tertawa kecil, apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana Asuka- _senpai_ menunjuk Natsuki- _senpai_ untuk menjadi penerusnya... Dengan apa? Tentu saja saking anehnya Asuka- _senpai_ , dia membuat lotre dan yang mendapatkan posisi pengganti adalah Natsuki- _senpai_. Yah, kami semua sih setuju-setuju saja, lagipula tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bermasalah dengan Natsuki- _senpai_.

"Hazuki- _chan_ mau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Riko- _senpai_.

"Huh?" Aku menatap Riko- _senpai_ heran sejenak, "Aku akan pergi bersama Midori dan adiknya! Riko- _senpai_ harus melihat adiknya Midori, dia dan Midori sangat mirip dan sangat imut!"

Riko- _senpai_ tertawa pelan, akupun jadi ikut tersenyum.

 **/Greeek!/**

Suara pintu di geser itupun mengehentikan topik kami sejenak, kemudian masuklah Kumiko dan Midori dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang aku tidak tahu apa.

"Natsuki- _senpai_ , ini." Ucap Kumiko sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Natsuki- _senpai_.

"Katanya rapatnya tidak diadakan besok, tapi sebagai gantinya akan diadakan hari ini setelah latihan ansambel selesai~ _desu_ ," ucap Midori, Natsuki- _senpai_ langsung duduk tegak dengan wajah siap membunuh siapa saja.

" _Hai', hai', wakarimashita._ " Ucap Natsuki- _senpai_ , aku jadi merinding. Baru kali ini aku melihat Natsuki- _senpai_ semarah itu. "Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku mebali saat latihan ansambel akan dimulai,"

 **/Greeek!/**

"Si Nakagawa kenapa sih?" tanya Goto- _senpai_ tiba-tiba, karena dia dari tadi diam saja kupikir dia tidak tertarik... ternyata memerhatikan juga toh.

Riko- _senpai_ menghela napas, "Pasti Tomoya- _kun_ melakukan hal bodoh lagi dan membuat Natsuki marah,"

"Tomoya- _senpai_? Pacar Natsuki- _senpai_?" tanya Kumiko.

Siapa itu Tomoya? Ah, Tomoya Chiaki- _senpai_. Dia dan Natsuki- _senpai_ sudah berpacaran tiga bulan ini. Tapi katanya Tomoya- _senpai_ sudah menyukai Natsuki- _senpai_ sejak hari pertama masuk Kitauji! Hebat, 'kan? Tapi yah, begitu... Tomoya- _senpai_ memiliki cara sedikit aneh untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, contohnya menarik rambut Natsuki- _senpai_ kalau Natsuki- _senpai_ sedang sedih. Memang mungkin untuk menyemangati Natsuki- _senpai_ sih, tapi yah... apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik ya?

"Kalau Kumiko- _chan_? Kumiko- _chan_ akan pergi bersama siapa ke Festival Agata tahun ini?" pertanyaan Riko- _senpai_ mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Ah, _etto_... _anoo_..." Kumiko tergagap seketika. Kumiko kemudian membungkuk... "AH IYA! AKU HARUS LATIHAN SENDIRI! SAMPAI NANTI _SENPAI_!" ...dan segera berlari keluar.

Aku tertawa keras, Kumiko itu memang lucu kalau lagi malu dan gagap seperti itu.

"Memangnya pertanyaanku salah ya, Hazuki- _chan_?" tanya Riko- _senpai_. Aku menggeleng.

"Kumiko hanya malu _senpai_ , seperti _senpai_ yang rahasianya dibongkar oleh Natsuki- _senpai_ kalau _senpai_ sudah berpacaran dengan Goto- _senpai_ tahun lalu," jawabku. Pipi Riko- _senpai_ tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kumiko- _chan_ pasti akan pergi bersama Tsukamoto- _kun~desu_ ," lanjut Midori, Riko- _senpai_ menatapku khawatir. Mungkin dia merasa kalau aku akan murung, aku langsung tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini aku benar-benar tersenyum, bukan untuk menutupi rasa sakitku, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia melihat Kumiko dan Tsukamoto- _kun_ bersama.

Yah, mungkin ini yang namanya _move on_?

Aku berharap suatu saat nati akan bertemu dengan jodohku juga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...bercanda deh~~

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Haluh penghuni fandom H!E! Akhirnya saia bisa juga ikut bikin fanfic di fandom ini... =w=)/**

 **Adakah yang bersedia baca karya aneh bin ajaib ini? Semoga ada deh... *** berdoa *** #** dor

 **Ini pertama kalinya saia keluar dari fandom voca dan masuk fandom anime, sebenernya idenya udah lama sih ngambang di otak, tapi baru bisa direalisasiin akhir-akhir ini... jadi semoga aja feel-nya kerasa, .w.)/**

 **Oh iya, soal Natsuki yang jadi ketua seksi bass dan Tomoya Chiaki itu cuma khayalan saia doang, engga ada di canon juga... soalnya H!E kekurangan chara cowok sih, T^T #** hoi

 **Kalau soal Midori yang kadang diakhirnya saia beri akhiran '~desu' dan ada yang enggak itu emang sengaja, soalnya saia kadang denger Midori pake akhiran itu... kayaknya normal sih emang, tapi rasanya lucu aja kalau diberi akhiran kayak gitu~ *** alesan *** #** desh

 **Yosh, ayo ramaikan fandom ini dengan karya-karya KumikoxShuuichi yang lain! Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain ato punya kritik saran silakan dikirim ke kotak review di bawah, okay!~ *** ngarep *** #** plak

 **See you in my next project~**


End file.
